RePuzzled!
by School Stranger
Summary: Ever wondered... What it would have been like if it was a male who had played up instead of the wanderer. Or maybe, it would have been the first time of a Spirit itself... relive the adventure of Wanda and Melanie in the form of a male...
1. Prolog

Not every soul is given their assigned destination for a host. Everyone could wind up within everyone else's body. The sheer numbers of the Spirits which are planted within the beings upon the planets are incredibly large within the numbers. Some chose Earth, as it tends to have a wide array of people living upon it.

Others, well don't always get to chose, unluckily enough, I couldn't chose as for what planet to decide what to go onto, as it was my first time ever going anywhere. I hoped I would have been able to get a planet where our kind where welcomed with wide open arms.

Being told of the spider planet, which made a rather nice choice for a first planet, as even at the beginning they never saw us as a threat to their kind, even when they found out what we were doing to them, they never seemed to wonder at all.

"We've finally got the body!" Cert shouted through the lab just as three men wearing an white cloths which covered their full body came rushing through with what seemed to be a horse creature upon a stretcher as it was tied down.

The creature struggled to try and free itself from the ropes which where keeping it tied down, its eyes wide with the fear which had been struck into its brain since the time our kind had taken over theirs. They never ever tried to kill the creature, well not just yet. Our kind would never be able to be placed within a living creature, it would over power us.

"Well bring it in!" Clara shouted over the noise which was beginning to build up beside her, just as a stretcher just the same size as the one before came willing through, yet a creature which wasn't moving was laid upon it.

"Earth, correct?" Cert asked almost wishing he had got it right within his first time, as he had kept his first hosts body, as he felt rather comfy with working with it. Even though the human body required more of the nerves to be attached to us than anywhere else.

"That's right." Clara smirked to herself, as she leaned over the small creature. "This will be easy to work with." The woman was obviously a healer who had been trained to work under the help of some other higher healer, probably the one who had helped the wanderer within her human host.

Her hands reached towards the side of the human's neck turning the head towards the left as she examined the throat of the host. Clara's hands now reached for the tools that she would be using to take the human spirit out of the host.

First came the knife which would cut into the side of the neck, as now blood actually left the body, almost as though she cut around the main veins which carried the most amount of blood. Now placing the knife back upon the table where she had got it from within the first place and reached for a small scoop like object which was then pressed within the neck of the motionless host.

The scoop object soon retracted from within the neck as a small glimmer of blue light had filled it, the last remains of the human spirit being deprived of its host.

"Get him." Clara spoke ever so slowly, as she put the remains into a small tub like object and sealed it with tape just incase it had a fight left within it when it was taken out. Obviously not, but no one would ever of been sure about it, the human hosts where the most violent of all the planets we had been upon before.

Cert left the room for a moment, only to return with a patterned jar which had me within it, the spirit which would now be put in place of the human's hopefully to help the rest of us which where already on the planet.

"Well let him go." Clara now ordered Cert, as he slowly lifted the lid of the jar which I was within. Swiftly I found my way into the Host's body, my legs where being attached by me, and the small joints with which I missed the healer had helped me work with.

Just as I was about comfy with the feeling of the joints of the new body, I felt a small pain within the side of the neck of my host, a needle slowly beginning to stitch up the hole which I had come through. My eyes now squeezed shut in order to stop the pain, as a sudden flash of a memory now curved its way within my view.

"Now we wait." Clara's voice was soft as her hand was cold as it ran over my hosts forehead, before the two feet left the room, in order to let me come back to the current time with my own choice, instead of just being dragged back by them.


	2. The Final Memory

Now was to come the worst part of being within a new host, the first memory, which was the last memory that the body would have been, the moments before the being was killed, and by the way they were speaking, this body had been hunted down to the point of death. I've been told about these first memories, everyone had said they were terrible, but I could not have learnt from others experience for me to take it by myself.

Then it came, without any warning at all, the memory; which started within the blackness of the mind which I had just been placed within.

_We that is, my mind and my hosts body together, we, us, and me now. I was running through a busy street, people were chasing us. The body wanting to stop itself from running, yet the mind kept the movement of the legs going forward, no way was it going to stop until the host body was free from any danger at all. Yet, it was never going to be safe. If you're by yourself in this world with Seekers chasing you, you're going to be better of dead than to race around endlessly. _

_The leg muscles of the body were resisting everything that was going through the mind. These muscles burning, stiffening through the whole movements that the body wanted, the brain over riding every feeling of pain with that of fear. People, souls, my own kind was chasing the hosts body in order to capture it, take its life, something us souls which were more than totally against. _

_The darkness of the night that was slowly growing, the street lights now lit up the whole of the city we were now running through. A deserted docklands was all our legs was able to carry us towards; the only place we knew that was safe, and the exact point the hosts mind hoped to lose the people who were chasing us. Even though they were deserted, the lights shone even where they didn't need to be. Few people, if any were walking around this area, although it was darker than the light outside, it still managed to make everything that much more visible than it need be to hide within. _

_Deserted, abandoned, just the way the body needed it too be. We ran straight to the most deserted building block along the docklands. It smelt as though it had been burnt. The smell itching itself upon the nose, as well as the taste of sulfur edging upon the tongue as the body breathed rapidly, calming down rather slowly, yet still every sense was alerted once again, as the footsteps were coming though the door._

_Quickly the body moved to hide itself behind the largest object that was there, the stair case. Unexpectedly there was a number of boxes that had been stacked in front, so hiding there was a good choice compared to everywhere else, no light at all would be able to give away the position. This host was a smart one at least._

"_We know you're here." The voice was growing closer; they probably knew where the host was hiding. Exactly, they did. _

"_Found him!" One shouted at the top of the lungs, almost as though they had enjoyed the chase, like a hunter would have done when chasing a lion in the early days of this world. The boxes now came crashing down around the host's body._

A loud shout passed through my newly given lips, escaping, almost as though I had no choice in the matter; tearing my insides out; knowing that I was caught, yet it wasn't the end, it was a pause within what was the final memory for the host's body; there was more to come, it would end at the point the mind had been taken into the blackness.

"This isn't good." Clara spoke softly, they were testing this body, and they needed to know whether or not it had been with anyone else before it had been caught. The screams, were never a good sign when it came to hosts.

Cert however was sitting with a small smile on his face, he'd cleaned the equipment that they had been using to make the incision of the soul. "It's a new soul, being put into a human body for the first time as well; it's got to be expected."

I hoped that he was right, although their voices were now dying into the background, almost as though I was being transported back away from the reality that I was meant to be standing within, the darkness in front of my eyes now coming to form another picture, exactly were the break had been made moments ago.

_My hosts body jumped back away from the falling boxes, the softer wood however let out a creak to start within. Perfect, a way out ran through mine and the hosts mind at that point; I'd already hoped he would have got away from the Seekers that were now chasing him. _

"_No, come here." A voice called, I could see the hand reaching out to let the host's body have the choice of whether to go with the people that had been chasing him, or to take his own escape._

"_Come on, you'll be safe with us." A blatant lie towards the host, and he knew it as well. Their footsteps meant they were edging themselves closer; it was either now, or never about making its own way away from the Seekers. _

_Their hands warmth was now scraping the skin of the hosts, sending shivers down the spin; as well as mine in the reality. They still couldn't see me, they were feeling for my flesh, now they had found it, I was on my own._

_Jumping with a rather great force, the wood underneath me gave way. It was weak, slightly weaker than I gave it credit for, as I took more than the small piece that was at my feet. The whole beam that had the stairs resting upon it, had given way. The stairs followed me down into the ocean. It was colder than the host had given it credit for, which was until the deep thud had hit the host's body upon the head. Warmth was now flustering through the whole of the body. The muscles all suddenly stopping at once, now floating up passed the stair case, the eyes were the only thing now accepting any information. The breathing had stopped; water had filled the lungs, now it was seconds to do. All that I saw was the stairs now falling towards the bottom of the ocean floor._

My heart rate had raised now, the experience of the memory was already to much for me. A beginner soul would have hoped to be given the body of a new-born. I'd accepted this host's body without even thinking about what could possibly happen to me at all.

The machine next to me was taking down the information of my heart rate, as well as my brain waves. Sure enough, I was slowly coming out of the drug they had given to the host's body. "So you're awake." Clara's feminine voice was the first one which rang through my ears. I knew her name, as well as the voice. The body aiding me with understanding the words which was being spoken, this was my native tongue, and that's how it would stay for a while.

The body's eyes now flickering open, to notice three pairs of feet. There should have only been two pairs of feet. Both of the surgeons, but there was three, one wore muddy leather boots which didn't seem to fit in at all with the surroundings. The body now shivering away from the site, it was a seekers feet that I saw, and it knew it before I even had a chance to guess.

"I've got some things to talk to you about." This was the Seeker speaking to me; the voice was being carried from the position in which the feet were visible at. Obviously, this wasn't a regular host they had given me, it must be one of the last real human's to be upon the world. Now, this was going to be a pain when it came to answering the questions, the Seeker's would go through any means to get the bodies that they needed for our kind, the souls. Now, what means would the seeker go through the get the information from me.


End file.
